Fleas in Fur
Based on The Pink Panther Cartoon from 1971; The Pink Flea. Party * camera zooms in on Crazy-Legs Crane, he is sitting depressed in the area in front of his home. The Twin Toads hop up. * Toro: There, there, no need to be sad. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Yes, there is, Toads. The Pink Panther's been gone for two whole days. * Pancho: Two whole days?! * Crazy-Legs Crane: Oh, why'd he have to go to Japan?! at his watch He won't be back for one more hour, 26 minutes and 47 seconds. I miss Pinky so much. His song, the way he paints in pink, his pink tail. up The Blue Racer * Toro: Crane, that's the Blue Racer. is shown holding the Blue Racer. * Blue Racer: 'Put Me Down, or I Will Bite You! ''the Blue Racer and runs off * '''Pancho: I sure do miss that cat. * Crazy-Legs Crane: 'But that does give me an idea. I'll throw Pinky of all welcome home parties! ''off * scene changes to show a montage of construction. Crazy-Legs Crane sneak into it with party supplies. The Inspector twirls the handle open and Deux-Deux start painting on a blue banner with light blue paint. The Blue Aardvark is pumping balloons. Snoopy ices a cake which reads "WELCOME HOME PINKY!" * '''Snoopy: Ah. is shown, with two red hearts on the both sides of the of the word "Home." Snoopy sets the icing down. Elmo and Linus pulling ropes to hang a blue "WELCOME 'HOME' PINKY" banner with two poles. Balloons are hung as well as pink banners. We've readied this place for Pinky's arrival, which should be about... looks at his watch ...Whoo, right now. bus comes down the road, pulls up to The Pink Panther's house and stops. The door opens and The Pink Panther walks out, carrying a suitcase. Crazy-Legs and The Blue Aardvark run out and stop in front of The Pink Panther. * Crazy-Legs Crane: 'Welcome home, Pinky, you know that we missed ya. ''giggles. They go inside Pinky's Home First, eat, then we'll play games, and then... * '''Pink Panther: notices the decorations the two had put up earlier Wow, guys. You two really know how to throw a party. scene changes to show the three at the picnic table with cake. * Linus: 'Snoopy and I made this cake especially for your return. ''passes a slice of the cake to Pinky * '''Pinky: This is gonna taste so good again. the slice * Snoopy: Well, something's making my skin crawl. * Linus: Are you okay, Snoopy? * Snoopy: I'm fine! Bug jumps out of his body with his scratching, it goes onto Pink Panther's body and starts scratching * Linus: Uh.. Hey, Pinky. Pinky. pokes Pink's back, and holds up a pink box with a red ribbon on it ''Surprise! ''sets it on the table Charlie and I chipped in and got ya' a little somethin' somethin'. * Pink Panther: Aww, guys, you shouldn't have. rips the wrapping and lid off of the box, and lifts up a Pink Colored Bikini Girl Figure A new figure? Boy, I sure can't wait to scratch this down punch mountain. * Crazy-Legs: Uh, you're welcome, Pinky. Hey, uh, are you still up for some games? * Pink Panther: scratching his neck Rashy sore. I mean, sure. * Snoopy: scene changes to show Snoopy with a baseball bat and Pink Panter scratching Ya ready? Panther scratches his back And how 'bout now? You ready? * Pink Panther: hits The Pink Panther's back with the baseball bat ''Feels like something's biting me. ''continues hitting until the flea jumps off The Pink Panther and lands on the ground. '' * '''Snoopy: '''I'm ashamed to say this, I seem to have picked up a flea. A flea is a dastardly little vermin that bites animals with fur. But this here flea collar will send the critter running. ''Flea enters Sesame Street * Elmo: laughs Tickles! Oh, this isn't so bad! bites him Ow! gasps Something bit me! Well I Should take care of this! inside * Next Morning * Peppermint Patty: 'Bad News, Chuck. * '''Charlie Brown: '''What's That? * '''Big Bird: '''One Flea has been attacking many characters with fur, and so I forced them to shave off their fur. * '''Charlie Brown: '''Then What? * '''Big Bird: '''Well, I Guess the Fur would grow back! * ''Elmo, who shaved his fur and wearing a bath robe. * '''Big Bird: '''Luckily, Snoopy Got Rid of that Bug. * '''Charlie Brown: That's Great. Video